Birthday Surprises
by InuyashaLover4eva
Summary: Nikki was a young girl who never knew her father, until one day she was told that a special well can bring her to him. R&R please and thank you!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N- Okay this fan fiction was originally called "Happy Bday" But I went a whole month not updating so I have renamed it so I can get new fan fiction members to view it. For those of you who have been so patient I'm very sorry I had writers block for about a month then I forgot about the whole fan fiction till my best friend told me to update! Well I hope you enjoy my uncompleted fan fiction "Birthday Surprises" (For the future I apologize for long waits between updates I get really busy sometimes) **

Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha, for if i did i would make it its own channel!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Not Joking" **

Kagome and Nikki were on there way to Nikki's grandmother's house. Today was Nikki's tenth birthday and there was going to be a celebration at her grandmother's house. Nikki had long raven hair and was about five and a half feet tall, she looked like a normal Japanese teenager, accept for her eyes. She had beautiful golden eyes. She looked up at her mother and asked, "Mom will I get a computer like a wanted?"  
Her mother laughed at her daughter. "You will just have to wait"  
"Feh."  
Her mother laughed once again and whispered; "Just like her father"  
Nikki had her father's sense of hearing but didn't have his ears. 'Mom never talks about my father.' "What did you say Mom?"  
"Oh nothing" 'She has his sense of hearing but not his kiwaii ears.'

_**oOoOoOo Later On oOoOoOo**  
_  
"Yes!" exclaimed Nikki as she danced around in the wrapping paper shreds happy that she got the computer she wanted. "Arigato Mom!"  
Her mother laughed, "Your welcome dear" She started to pick up the trash that was scattered on the floor.  
Nikki's uncle came up to her and whispered, "Meet me outside in ten minuets, don't tell your mom ok?"  
Nikki nodded with a puzzled look, but it was quickly gone when she tried to hook her computer up.

**_oOoOoOo 10min Later oOoOoOo_**

Sota was pacing outside trying not to have second thoughts about his future actions.  
"Uncle Sota!" Exclaimed Nikki as she ran up. "So what did you want to tell me?"  
Sota sighed, "Nikki have you ever wondered about your father?"  
The smile that was on Nikki's face quickly left, "Yes, Mom barely even mentions him and when I ask about him she just says to forget about it. But how can I forget about my own father?"  
"Well you see Nikki your father is a half demon."  
"A half demon, but there is no such thing as demons."  
"Well now there isn't but in the past there is."  
"So are you saying that my father is from the past?"  
"Well yes."  
"I'm confused"  
"Just follow me." Sota walked inside the dusty well house with Nikki right behind him. "Down there." Sota pointed down the well "Is the way to the past."  
"What?" Nikki looked down the well. "Ok this is some kind of joke isn't it?"  
"It's no joke. That well is a portal to the past where your father lives. Just jump down"  
"And break my neck? No thanks."  
Sota sighed, "Your going to thank me for this one day" he then got behind Nikki and pushed her. She tumbled forward into the well.

* * *

**A/N- Ok I know the chapters are short but hey there better than nothing! **


	2. Whats He Like?

**Chapter 2: What's He Like?**

She screamed and put her hands in front of her ready to hit the bottom of the well, but never did; instead she landed gracefully, "Sota help me out of the stupid well!" There was no answer, "Sota I know your there!" Still no answer. She then climbed up the well to see something she did not expect. The shrine was gone, and there was no sign of Sota. She got up and walked around the well she then saw a rather handsome boy. He had short brown hair pulled back in a tiny pony tail. He was sitting Indian style mediating. Nikki then stepped on a twig causing it to snap. The handsome boy jumped and swung his staff at Nikki who screamed. The boy stopped swinging when he saw how beautiful Nikki was.  
"What are you doing? You scared the wits out of me!"  
"Sorry miss, I thought you were a demon. But I see that you are just a beautiful human girl."  
Nikki blushed at what he said, "Um, where is the shrine?"  
"Shrine? There's no shrine here miss, where did you come from?"  
"I came through the well. My uncle pushed me down saying that it was a portal to a different time."  
"Wait, you came through the well?"  
"Yes."  
Then the boy grabbed her arm, "Come with me!" he then dragged her to a hut. 'I remember mom and dad telling me about a girl who once came through the well and freed Inuyasha.  
"Mom! Dad!"  
Then a woman with brown hair and a man with black hair stepped out of the hut.  
"What is it Sukotto?" asked the man.  
"I was at the well and then this girl climbed out of the well, she says that her uncle said that the well was a portal, I remember you telling me about Kagome coming through the well and freeing Inuyasha"  
"Wait, did you say Kagome?" asked Nikki  
"Yes Kagome Higurashi was her name" said the man.  
"That's my mom, I'm Nikki Higurashi." Just then the woman noticed Nikki's golden eyes, she whispered into her husband's ear, "Miroku, did Inuyasha and Kagome ever, well express there love to each other?"  
Miroku whispered back, "I don't think so, but she dose look like Kagome and has Inuyasha's eyes."  
"I have a question, who is this In-u-yasha person you're talking about? Is that my father?"  
"We don't know for sure, but maybe." Said Miroku  
Nikki's eyes widened, "I have always wanted to meet my father but my mom hardly ever talked about him. What is this Inuyasha like?"

"Let's go inside and we will tell you the whole story." Said Sango, they all sat in a small circle. Miroku and Sango told Nikki about Kagome coming through the well and freeing Inuyasha, about her breaking it, and about Naraku. Then they told her that Inuyasha was a half demon and if he was her father that she would be one-forth demon.  
Nikki muttered "That explains a lot" she thought she only said it to herself but when she looked up the three were all looking at her wondering what she was talking about. Nikki sighed, "About every three months my ears go away and pop up on my head like dog ears."  
"So that must mean that Inuyasha is your father." Said Miroku.  
"Can I meet him?" asked Nikki  
"He should be back sometime tonight; you're welcome to stay if you like"  
"Thanks I will"


	3. You Did What?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, ( gosh are you happy that I said it?**

**Chapter 3: You Did What?!?!  
**  
_Last Time- "So that must mean that Inuyasha is your father." Said Miroku.  
"Can I meet him?" asked Nikki  
"He should be back sometime tonight; you're welcome to stay if you like"  
"Thanks I will"_

Later in Kagome's Time 

"Nikki! Its time to go, where is she?" asked Kagome as she walked around the shrine. Then she saw Sota at the god tree. "Hey Sota have you seen Nikki?"  
Sota gulped, "Ahh… Nope. I haven't seen her. Nope… Kagome could tell that her little brother was lying.  
"Sota tell me now…" she gave Sota a life treating look.  
"Ok. I'll tell you" Sota then told Kagome about pushing Nikki through the well.  
"YOU WHAT?!?!" Everyone in Tokyo could hear her. "Sota! What made you think that you had the right to do that?!"   
"She has every right of knowing who her father is! She is always wondering who he is! You're not being fair by keeping him away from her! Dose Inuyasha even know that he has a daughter?"   
Kagome stood there and looked at Sota, then looked down. "No he doesn't know, I didn't even know till a few months after I stopped going to Inuyasha's time. I was going to eventually tell her about Inuyasha but I wanted to wait."  
Sota looked at his sister, "Kagome you may have wanted to wait, but Nikki couldn't. So what are you going to do?"  
Kagome sighed, "I'm going to go and take Nikki back, after she meets Inuyasha." Kagome went and gather some things, she decided to be nice and get some ramen for Inuyasha. It had been 10 years since she last when through the well, she wondered if anyone changed. Was Miroku still his perverted self? Was Sango still a tough demon slayer but a good friend? Was Shippo still an innocent boy who was scared all the time and came running to her when he was hurt? And was Inuyasha still his selfish arrogant self but still had a sweet side? After asking herself all these questions she was ready to go, she put some ramen and the cooker in her bag and left the house, she told Sota to tell Mom where and why she was going. She walked up to the well, she remembered all the times she went down the well and jumped in.

Other Side 

Miroku, Sango, Nikki, and Sukotto were all sitting around the fire eating some soup. It was now dark outside, there was then a light from outside. Nikki saw it, she thought the thing was a tiger or a lion; she had a worried look on her face. Sango then saw Nikki's worried expression, "Don't be scared that's just Kirara" Nikki remembered Sango telling her about Kirara and was at ease. Kirara transformed back into the small kitty and walked inside.  
"Awe! She's so kiwaii!" Kirara walked up to Nikki and sniffed her, she smelt like Kagome and Inuyasha so Kirara new that this girl wouldn't hurt her, Kirara jumped into Nikki's lap and curled up into a little ball, Nikki petted the fire cat till it fell asleep. "When will Inuyasha get here?"

"He usually shows up shortly after Kirara shows up" said Miroku.  
Then there was a noise outside. "That may be him now." The person came up to the door flap and moved it aside. Nikki looked up to see her dad, but…

Skittles- Haha! Total Cliffy! I'm so mean!


	4. Reunited Friends

**  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Deal with it! Ok I lied, but hey a girl can dream! **

Chapter 4: Reunited Friends

_Last time:  
"He usually shows up shortly after Kirara shows up" said Miroku.  
Then there was a noise outside. "That may be him now." The person came up to the door flap and moved it aside. Nikki looked up to see her dad, but…_

Nikki looked up to see her dad but saw.  
"Mom?" asked Nikki  
"Nikki there you are you had me worried" said Kagome in a relived tone.  
"Kagome-chan…"  
Kagome looked up at the person who was talking…"Sango-chan…" The two friends ran into each others arms and hugged each other tightly. "Oh Sango I have missed you so much."  
"And I have missed you Kagome" Finally they broke the hug. Kagome smiled and then saw Miroku, without even thinking she hugged him too. He was surprised but hugged back, "It's nice to have you back Kagome." They then broke the hug. Kagome thought something wasn't right then she realized what it was.  
"Since when were you not a perverted monk Miroku?"  
Miroku smiled about to answer her question but Sango beet him to it, "Since we got married, and had Sukotto our son." Sukotto stepped out from behind Miroku.  
"Hi, I'm Sukotto" he smiled  
"I'm Kagome." She smiled back. She then looked at Miroku and Sango, "When did you two get married?"  
This time Miroku answered, "We married three months after you left then about a year later we had Sukotto." Kagome nodded. Miroku had a question he has wanted to ask Kagome for ten years but never had the chance till now; he decided he would ask when the children weren't around. "Hey Sukotto, how bout you go show Nikki around the village please, but don't leave the village."  
"Ok Dad." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the hut.  
"Now that there gone, Kagome I have a question, why did you stop coming here? Everytime we asked Inuyasha he would just say it was none of our business and would run off."  
Kagome looked down she had always wanted to forget about what happened, but it was her friends right to know what happened, so she told the story. It was like reliving an awful experience.

_oOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOo _

A few weeks ago they completed the shikon jewel and used it to wish that all the ones Naraku killed were back alive. When they made the wish the jewel returned into Kagome's Body.  
The sun seeped through the window of the hut onto Kagome's face; she was too tired to get up. Last night she and Inuyasha admitted there feelings to each other and expressed there love. Kagome smiled happy knowing that Inuyasha chose her instead of Kikyo. She decided it was time to get up, she sat up the blanket that was on her fell the wind chilled her naked body, she grabbed her bag and quickly got into her school uniform. She walked outside brushing her hair expecting to see Inuyasha in the tree. She was surprised to see only a small squirrel where Inuyasha usually sat. Then Kagome felt the presence of someone, Kikyo. Kagome's heart broke into millions of pieces; would Inuyasha really go to Kikyo after last nights events?  
Kagome grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder and went in the direction of Kikyo's presence. When her presence was really close Kagome walked and hid behind a tree watching the two.  
They were hugging each other for the longest time. Then Inuyasha spoke, "Kikyo I love you."

_That's all Kagome heard, her heart sank low into her stomach, Inuyasha betrayed her. Last night was all, a lie. Hot streams of tears went down her face. There was no reason for her to stay anymore. Inuyasha has Kikyo; Kagome was just getting in the way of the two. She ran to the well, she was going to say by to everyone but knew that Inuyasha smelt her and would try to stop her so she didn't. She got to the well; she was just about to jump in when a voice was heard behind her.  
"Kagome where are you going?" asked the hanyou.  
Kagome looked at him with a hurt expression, "I'm going home and never coming back! You betrayed me Inuyasha! I never want to see you ever again!" She was then gone into the depths of the well.  
Inuyasha was about to follow her when something she said rang throughout his mind. 'I never want to see you ever again!' Those words replayed over and over again in his mind. So he decided not to follow her, to forget about her. _

oOoOoOo End Flashback oOoOoOo

(Skittles- hmm… should I stop this chapter here? Nah! I'm not going to be mean now)

After telling the two what happened Kagome had to wipe away the tears. Kagome never told anyone what happened, until now. Sango not knowing what to say walked over to Kagome and gave her a reassuring hug.  
"I'm sorry Kagome I had no idea." Said Miroku feeling really bad about asking her the question.  
Kagome sniffed, "It's ok Miroku, you didn't know. The thing is that, I don't know what's going to happen when I see Inuyasha again. I know he will be surprised."  
"Why?" asked Miroku and Sango.  
"He doesn't know that he has a daughter, I didn't ever know until a few months after the whole incident."  
"Well he will be surprised then."  
"Kagome, if this makes you feel any better, we haven't seen or heard of Kikyo in a long time. But Inuyasha never talks to us anymore so we haven't heard a lot from him at all."  
Kagome just nodded, she then got up and went outside, it was now really dark out. She saw Nikki and Sukotto walking down the road back to the hut. Truthfully Kagome had never wanted to stop seeing Inuyasha; there were nights where she would cry herself to sleep knowing that she will never see him again. But now she has a chance to.  
Nikki saw her mom and ran up to her with a bundle of flowers in her hand. "Mom look at all these pretty flowers!" Kagome kneeled down so she was eye level with Nikki.  
"There very pretty Nikki" Kagome took some of the white flowers and tied them together and placed the 'crown' on Nikki's head. "Now you're a princess." Nikki smiled and hugged her mom, she and Sukotto then started to chase fireflies trying to catch them. Kagome smiled as she watched the two.  
Sango then came out of the hut with a bucket. "Sango where are you going?"  
"I'm going to get some water." Replied Sango  
"I'll get it, I remember where the river is."  
"Ok." Sango handed Kagome the bucket and smiled at her. Kagome received the bucket and smiled at Sango. She then started the walk to the river. She walked along the familiar path, she could still point out witch were the good herbs and witch were the bad. The moonlight reflected off the river the reflection lit the pathway as she got closer. She knelt down and placed the bucket into the water. She started to feel like she was being watched; she continued filling the bucket and then turned around. She then heard a tree shake slightly behind her; she turned and was looking straight into a pair of golden eyes.


	5. My Daddy

**A/N- This chapter is for all those who read my fan fiction before it was renamed, because you guys were SUPER patient for this chapter! So this is to all you readers!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the first action pack the first season the first movie two wall scrolls and two mangas so HA! )

Chapter 5- My Daddy

_Last time: She knelt down and placed the bucket into the water. She started to feel like she was being watched; she continued filling the bucket and then turned around. She then heard a tree shake slightly behind her; she turned and was looking straight into a pair of golden eyes.  
_****

_Last time:  
_. _She started to feel like she was being watched; she continued filling the bucket and then turned around. She then heard a tree shake slightly behind her; she turned and was looking straight into a pair of golden eyes._

Kagome looked at him; one of his sliver strands of hair fell over his shoulder and tickled her face. The two just stood there staring into each others eyes.  
"Ka…Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha, he knew that it was Kagome when he smelt her sweet vanilla sent.  
Kagome, too happy to know what she was doing, and hugged him tight. She missed him so much, but never admitted it to herself.  
Inuyasha was really surprised because the last thing she said to him was that she never wanted to see him again. The last thing he ever thought of Kagome doing to him was to hug him. But he slowly returned the hug. The couple stayed in each others arms for what seemed to be hours to them.  
"Kagome? Did you get the water?" It was Sango and Nikki. Inuyasha and Kagome broke the hug when they heard there voices. When Nikki saw Inuyasha she stopped and stared at him. She walked up to him.  
"Are you Inuyasha?" she looked at him with her golden eyes. Inuyasha nodded, and then Nikki jumped up and hugged him. He could smell her, she smelled like Kagome, and, him? Inuyasha gave Kagome a puzzled look.  
Kagome decided that now was the time to tell him, "Um Inuyasha, this is your daughter, Nikki."   
Inuyasha was surprised, he set Nikki down and thought to himself 'I have a daughter? That's impossible, that can only happen if me and Kagome… oh yea… we did. Then she got mad at me and left, why did she leave again? Oh yea she saw me with Kikyo when I was telling her that I found someone else I love. Kagome thought I went back to her and left saying she never wanted to see me again.' Inuyasha ears drooped when he remembered that.  
Kagome could tell that he was upset. But it's his fault he went to Kikyo after what went between them. Kagome then turned around and walked away with Sango leaving Inuyasha and Nikki to themselves.  
Nikki looked up at Inuyasha, "Um… uh…" Nikki didn't know what to call him, she was her dad, but it felt weird calling him dad because he's not like a dad to her. Then she remembered his name was Inuyasha. She thought to herself, 'I know I'll call him Inu! That's easier to say anyways.' "Inu, how come you never came and visited me?"   
Inuyasha thought to himself, 'did she just call me Inu? No one have ever called me by that in a long time, the last person who called me Inu was, my mom. And how am I supposed to tell her that I didn't know I had a daughter without hurting her feelings?' "Um… let's just say that I wasn't welcome in your time. You see, your mom and I had a fight and well we decided never to see each other again. I didn't want to come and see you and have your mom mad at me." Inuyasha felt bad for lying at the girl but he didn't want to upset her.   
"Oh, well I guess I better get going back to mom…" Just then Inuyasha picked her up and started to jump high into the trees. Nikki was at first surprised but enjoyed it. After a while of Inuyasha jumping through some trees he landed in the God Tree. He set her down where she was sitting on the branch next to him.  
"Nikki, could you tell me what your mom dose at home? You know something that's weird or confusing to you." Nikki nodded and thought of all the strange things.  
"About once a month she breaks down crying and never says why, it's strange she dose when there is no moon. When she breaks down like this she goes to the God tree and eats ramen. I have no clue why but sometimes when she's like that I'll look in her room and she will have an old photo album out and just stare at one page for the longest time. I asked her if I could look at it once but she said no and hid it away from me."   
'She must have been looking at those pictures that Keadea took; I remember how hard it was teaching Keadea how to use that camera thingy.'  
Just then, to Inuyashas surprise, Nikki climbed into his lap and leaned against his chest, she silently yawned, and before you new it, she was fast asleep in her fathers' arms. In her sleep she muttered, "I found… my daddy."  
Those words made Inuyashas heart melt. He carefully picked up the girl in his arms leaped down from the tree and walked back to Keadeas hut. 

**A/N- I know I know short chapter but I'm working on chapter 6 so BE HAPPY!**


	6. Can We Stay?

**  
A/N- Yey! I got the 2nd Inuyasha movie in English on Dvd, for those of you who haven't gotten it yet your missing out its got really funny moments and really sweet moments! And the special features are awesome! Ok well ill shut up now and let you read! Oh yea Thanks for all the reviews! If I get more this chapter I may be inspired to update sooner!

* * *

Chapter 6: Can We Stay?**

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the hut holding Nikki. He carefully laid her down on the straw mat. She woke up for a second and asked, "Mom can we stay here with Dad?"  
Kagome looked at her daughter, "I don't know sweetie."  
"Well I really want to."  
"Okay sweetie go back to sleep"  
Nikki then fell fast asleep.  
Inuyasha smiled at Nikki, then he the motioned to Kagome to follow him outside.  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in the middle of a strange salience as they walked down the path, until Inuyasha asked the question that has been on his mind ever since Nikki came through the well, "Why didn't you tell me that we had a daughter, a family? Why did you keep it all from me?"  
Kagome looked at him; she knows that she hurt him by not telling him. But he also hurt her for going to Kikyo after everything. "How bout you answer a question for me."  
"Fine"  
"Why… did you go to Kikyo after all that happened between us?"  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a puzzled look, "What do you mean Kagome? Wait… what did you hear when you saw me and Kikyo?"  
Kagome hated having to replay it all in her head, "I saw you hugging her and saying that… that you loved her." Kagome looked down as a silent tear fell.  
Inuyasha was shocked at what she said, he spoke her name, and it was just barely a whisper, "Kagome…" He then pulled her into a hug, "Kagome you stupid idiot… listen to me and listen well, after the night that we became mates, that morning I thought I was going to be with you forever so, I went to find Kikyo, to tell her that I couldn't go to hell with her because I have made a new decision to stay with you forever. When you saw me embracing her I did not say "I love you" I said "I loved you" after that I told her that I hope she dose well without me. That's all that happened."  
Kagome was stunned at what he said; she can't believe that she misunderstood him for ten whole years. It wasn't him that betrayed her… she betrayed him; she really thought that he would throw away all his love for her to Kikyo. Kagome was still in Inuyashas arm started to cry silent again. "Inuyasha… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I betrayed you, I'm so stupid… Please forgive me." She looked up at him with her brown eyes wet with tears.  
Inuyasha cupped her jaw in her hands, "I forgive you Kagome." He then passionately kissed her. He missed her so much. 'I have her back; I have my Kagome back in my arms.'

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, similar thought when through her mind, 'Inuyasha, I have missed him so much without ever realizing it.'  
After a while the kiss ended. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a while and then hugged her tight, "Kagome, I love you, and I missed you so much."  
Kagome, "I know and I'm so sorry, I love you and I missed you so much."  
After a while Inuyasha and Kagome walked back hand in hand. When they walked in Nikki was sitting there wide awake. "So are we staying?"  
Kagome smiled at looked at Inuyasha then back at Nikki, "Yes were staying but we have to go back every once in a while."  
"Yes!" Nikki jumped up and went and hugged Inuyasha and Kagomes legs.  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and both crouched down and hugged her.

* * *

**A/N- Okay this is so my favorite chapter so far! ) Ok well its not that long of a chapter cause its about 2am here and I'm tired **


End file.
